escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Degrassi: Next Class (season 18)
|first_aired = July 21, 2017 |last_aired = |prev_season = |next_season = TBA |episode_list = List of Degrassi: Next Class episodes }} The 18th season of (third season of ) became available to stream on Netflix in the U.S. and most other territories worldwide on July 21st, 2017. The season also premiered on F2N on Family Channel in Canada on July 24th, 2017. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2017) (retconned) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a rocker chick who is the eyes and ears of the school, who signs up for a lung transplant. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy who is working on a musical about the bus crash. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young musician who's suffering from depression. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's been in a coma due to the bus crash. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, the student VP who questions what it's really mean to be Muslim. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star who is trying to get her mother to accept her sexuality. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a former troublemaker who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi, a Syrian refugee who is looking up to a better life. *Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki, a Syrian refugee who isolates himself from Degrassi's shiny side. Juniors (Class of 2018) *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and young wannabe entrepreneur who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's misunderstood. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who is staying out of trouble *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 11th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair who goes through with an abortion. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students Alumni *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a graduate student of Degrassi Community School who returns when her sister is diagnosed with depression. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a former student of Degrassi Community School. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Goldworthy, a former student of Degrassi Community School. Adults *America Olivo as Consuela Rivas, Zoë's mother, who got married and kicked her daughter out for being gay. *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis. *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. *Nahanni Johnstone as Mrs. Milligan, Tristan's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, Perino's assistant history teacher and alumni. Trivia *The season tackles depression. Episodes List Season 17 (2017)